


nine-month journey

by literato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, FLUFF I TELL YOU, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, everything is soft and cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literato/pseuds/literato
Summary: little snippets of larry with a baby on the way.





	nine-month journey

**Author's Note:**

> HIII just a little something to get you guys entertained.

  
_BREAKING THE NEWS_

  
“Oh, my God.” Harry clasps a hand on his mouth. His other hand tightens around Louis’ squeezing tightly, “Lou, that’s—”

  
“Your baby, yes.” Dr. Patty smiles. She keeps the wand on Harry’s stomach. It’s flat, still, and Louis can’t wait for it to be bigger, watch their baby grow.

  
But before that, he needs to take care of his biggest baby. He smiles and presses his lips to Harry’s temple. He’s sweaty from the nerves, and Louis wipes it off, “Baby Tommo.”

  
After a few tears, Dr. Patty wipes off the gel before she leaves them for a moment to get the papers and some notes. Louis helps Harry sit on the cot, standing between his legs. He cups Harry’s cheeks, and the latter looks up at him with a slight blush.

  
“We’re pregnant “ Louis pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and kissing his head, “I love you.”

  
Harry hugs his husband back with a little giggle, “I love you, too.”

  
Dr. Patty comes back, and Louis pulls away. They get a printed ultrasound at the end of the appointment, and Harry keeps it pressed to his chest as they walk out the clinic.

  
In the car, Harry’s leant back on the seat, hand on his stomach and the other one holding up the ultrasound, “He looks like a little seed.”

  
“He does, hm?” Louis reaches over the center to stroke Harry’s tummy, “And... ‘he’?”

  
“Or she.” Harry shrugs, “I don’t care what their gender is.”

  
Interrupting their conversation, Louis’ phone begins to ring. He momentarily pulls away to answer it. Glancing at the caller id, he sends Harry a knowing smile, “Hi, Mum.”

  
“What’s the news?!” Anne shrieks through the phone, “You’re on speaker, and everybody’s listening.”

  
“Is my Mum there?” Louis asks, stalling. He, too, puts them on speaker.

  
“Yes, hun. Now please.” Comes Jay’s impatient response.

  
“Hi, Mum.” Harry greets, holding the phone so Louis can drive properly.

  
Louis chuckles, “And yes, we’re having a baby.”

  
Cheers erupt from the other line, and as well as another invitation for them to celebrate. Louis can only laugh and agree. It’s their very first grandbaby, and niece or nephew, so Louis can’t blame them for being excited.

  
“Alright, alright.” Louis cuts them off, “Let us rest. We’ll call you.”

  
There’s a chorus of byes and I love you's until the line cuts off with Harry giggling. Louis smiles and offers a fist to Harry, to which the latter bumps with his.

  
_MORNING SICKNESS_

  
There’s already a bin ready right next to Harry’s side of bed, but everytime Harry finishes vomiting his guts out, he goes dizzy and practically falls on the bin until Louis sits him upright.

  
“Alright, love?” Louis rubs Harry’s back, kissing his damp forehead. After laying Harry down, Louis gets up to displace the bin. He gets back to a pouty Harry, cuddling close to his pillow.

  
“Come on now.” Louis sits on the bed, “Brush your teeth. Breakfast soon.”

  
“Do I have to get up?” Harry whines. Morning sickness really does a number on him.

  
“Yes baby. Breakfast.” Louis flicks Harry’s nose lightly before he gets up, leaving his husband on the bed.

  
He cooks up some toast and bacon, nothing heavy since there’s a high possibility that Harry won’t be able to keep them down. He prepares some crackers as well, since they’re basically Harry’s diet right now.

  
The man himself comes down the stairs a few minutes later, rubbing his tummy. He looks fresher, having his face washed and teeth brushed. Louis reaches his arm out as he serves the tea, and Harry instantly molds into his side. The curly man kisses Louis’ stubbly cheek before sitting himself down, “Good morning.”

  
Louis sits beside him, “Feel better?”

  
Harry hums before nibbling on some bacon. His stomach seems to take it, so Harry continues to eat at least one toast. Louis, happy to see him full, squeezes Harry’s thigh under the table.

  
But then Harry’s gagging and bolting to the sink, throwing up the little amount of proper food in his stomach. He whines in his throat after, and Louis quickly goes to him, rubbing his back and arms.

  
“My baby.” Louis cooes. He drops a kiss on Harry’s shoulder and places a hand on his side, fingers brushing his belly, “Onto the couch.” He waits for Harry to rinse his mouth before patting his bum to set him on his way.

  
An hour before noon, their friends apparently talked behind their back and made plans to barge in. Harry and Louis was cuddling on the couch, with Louis sat back on the couch and Harry curled into his side, keeping Louis’ arm around him. They were watching a Victoria’s Secret show, when suddenly someone was knocking and disturbing their peaceful bubble.

  
The moment Louis opened the door, Niall was yelling, “Uncles are here!”

  
From the couch, Harry jumps. Louis whacks Niall on the head, “Not so loud, idiot.”

  
“Congrats, mate.” Liam pats him on the shoulder before enveloping Harry in a hug, “How far along are you?”

  
Louis sends Niall a look, “Be gentle.”

  
Niall snorts and opens his arms, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis, despite rolling his eyes, ends up Niall’s arms anyway.

  
“We brought food!” Niall cheers as they pulled apart, “And alco—” He looks at Harry, then down to his stomach, “Well, more for us, Harold.”

  
Harry ends up pouting, which results to Louis taking the bottle and storing it away with a whining Niall.

  
_LITTLE BUMP_

  
“Louis!”

  
Louis drops the rug he’s using to wipe the counter down. Harry had been showering a few minutes ago, and—Oh God.

  
“Haz?!” Louis rushes to the bathroom, nearly slipping as he swings the door open to it. He always told Harry to keep it open or at least unlocked, specifically for emergencies like this.

  
But... there’s no emergency. Harry’s standing in front of the mirror naked apart from the towel around his waist. He’s giggling as Louis makes his dramatic-panic entrance, making grabby hands for him.

  
Not an emergency, but Louis rushes forward, searching for any injuries or any scratch, “Baby, what—I thought you were hurt.”

  
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Harry lands a sweet kiss on Louis’ cheek, “Sorry. But look!” He puts his hands on top of Louis’ which was on his stomach.

  
Louis feels himself smile, fond, “What are we looking at, baby?”

  
“A bump.” Harry juts his stomach and Louis chuckles and slides his hands to Harry’s back. He looks at the mirror, and yes. There is indeed a small bump. Not too noticeable but it’s definitely there.

  
Louis breathes out a laugh, “You’re showing, Haz.”  
“That I am.” Harry looks extremely giddy at the fact, “Gonna be full of your baby, Daddy.”

  
Louis growls, leaning forward to kiss Harry senseless.

  
_(WEIRD) CRAVINGS_

  
Louis’ being prodded awake. Starting with his cheek, down to his armpit, and he jolts awake as the finger jabs at his bare side, “Wha—”

His first instinct is to reach for Harry, who’s apparently the culprit with all the poking.

  
Harry only giggles and grabs Louis’ hand which landed on his thigh, “Good morning.”

  
Louis blinks and looks over to their bedside table. It’s one am. One am. “Baby it’s one am.”

  
“It’s morning.” Harry insists with a pout. He lifts Louis’ arm and cuddles to his side, looking up at his gorgeous husband. Louis’ got a light stubble, and he’s half-asleep. Harry doesn’t know why but even in the ungodly hours of the day Louis still manages to be so bloody attractive.

  
Before his pants can tighten, he says, “I want mango. With mayonnaise.”

  
“What—mango? We don’t have any mango downstairs, baby.” Louis splutters, keeping his spouse close.

  
Harry widens his eyes in a pleading look. Before he can utter a word, Louis sighs, “Alright, alright. I’ll drive by the grocery.” Thankfully the store is twenty-four hours open and only a few block away from their house.

  
Harry squeals, pressing a loud smack on Louis’ jaw, “Thank you. I love you!”

  
Louis’ heart swells. He smiles and kisses Harry’s hair, “Wait for me here, baby.”

  
When Louis returns, Harry’s nearly conked out on their bed. Louis, having sliced the mangoes and put them in bowls with the small jar of mayonnaise and some spoons on the side, smiles and carefully puts the items down on their bedside table.

  
“Wha—” Harry wakes himself up, “Louis?”

  
“Right here, love.” Louis says, “Still want your mango?”

  
Harry replies groggily, “Sleep.”

  
Louis sighs, shaking his head. The mangoes can stay in the fridge overnight.

  
_MOOD SWINGS_

  
Louis yawns as he steps in their lovely home. It’s already late, and he’d told Harry that he was going to work some extra hours. Harry had replied with a lovely mush of words. Louis slides his coat off and hangs it on the rack, welcoming himself. Harry’s not in the living room nor in the kitchen, so Louis makes sure everything is locked and secured before entering their room.

  
Harry’s sat on the bed, their light on and he’s typing furiously into his phone. When Louis enters, his head snaps up, “Where were you?”

  
“Work, love.” Louis answers. He crosses the room to get his welcome kiss but Harry pulls away with a scowl. Louis pouts, “Baby, I told you I was working some extra others, right?”

  
“But not this late!” Harry exclaims, “I was texting and texting and I didn’t know where you were—”

  
“Oh.” Louis says guiltily, “My phone died while I was driving, babe.”

  
Harry’s face turns into something even more venomous, “Then charge it next time, then! And why would your phone die if all you’ve been doing is work! Don’t tell me you’re cheating on—”

  
Louis pulls back as if he’s been poisoned. He shakes his head, his tiredness finally catching up, “I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” He ignores the way Harry’s face falls, “If you’re not gonna reasonable, then I’m gonna go.” He snatches his pillow from Harry’s side but the latter holds onto it. Louis scowls, “Harry—”

  
“I’m sorry!” Harry bursts into tears, still clutching at Louis’ pillow, “I-I was just worried that you weren’t coming home as early as usual and when you worked late you usually got home at a-around ten but now it’s eleven!”

  
Louis looks at the clock hanging in their room, “Love, it’s only a quarter to eleven.”

  
Harry doesn’t answer, just looks down on his lap and holds on tighter to Louis’ pillow, “If you’re gonna sleep outside, at least let me have your pillow.” He murmurs dejectedly.

  
Louis sighs, his chest aching once more. He loved this man so fucking much. He sits down beside Harry, patting the space between them. Instantly, Harry abandons Louis’ pillow for the real thing, sitting himself down right on Louis’ lap.

  
“I’m sorry.” He murmurs sadly as he clings to Louis with all his might, “I love you, I love you.”

  
Louis sighs. He cups Harry’s face and pulls him back. There are already tears on Harry’s eyes, and before they fall Louis has already thumbed them away, “No tears now, love. What’s gotten you so emotional today, hm?”

  
“You’re mad at me.” Harry’s bottom lip jutted out, an unconscious habit when he’s about to cry.

  
Louis smiles and kisses his nose, “Could never be mad at you.” He moves his hands to Harry’s hips, a hand stroking his stomach, “Let’s not cry anymore, yeah? We don’t want our little one here sad, too.”

  
Harry giggled and nods, “I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.” Louis catches his lips in a kiss. He ends it shortly, patting his spouse’s bum, “Now now, sleep. We both need it.”

  
Harry, as obedient as he is, nods before getting out of Louis’ lap. Their separation isn’t too long, though, because soon Harry is curling up on Louis’ side like he always does. Louis presses a kiss on his head and goes to sleep.

  
_FIRST KICKS_

  
Lazy days in the Tomlinson household include a fluffy couch, a box of pizza on the coffee table with Harry curled up beside Louis and a salad bowl in his hands. Louis would wrap an arm around him and lets himself be fed some fruit.

  
It’s all peaceful, with Gordon Ramsay yelling at one of his chefs and them sharing a little laugh. It isn’t until Harry suddenly gasps, one of his hands flying to his stomach.

  
Louis’ instantly on high alert, grabbing the bowl and putting it away before placing his hands on Harry’s belly, “Love what’s—” He cuts himself when he feels Harry’s stomach stretch. A little jut from the inside causing Harry to gasp lightly again, “Is that—“Louis asks dumbly.

  
“That’s our baby.” Louis answers himself. He breathes out a laugh. He cups Harry’s face and gives him a deep kiss, keeping it short. He goes to his knees, on level with his little love. He chuckles more and he nuzzles Harry’s tummy, “My baby.”

  
_INSECURITIES_

  
“Alright.” Louis puts the last of their dishes in the dishwasher, clapping his hands as he whirls around, “Time for our—” He cuts himself, finding the kitchen empty of his pregnant husband, “Haz, baby?”

  
As he goes to the hall, he hears the shower going, and a muffled call from Harry, “Shower!”

  
Louis pouts to himself, reaching for the doorknob. He’s baffled to see that it’s locked, “Without me, sweetheart?”

  
“”U-Uh... ‘m fine!” comes Harry’s hesitant response.

  
Louis frowns, but he decides to just let it go. He changes out of his shirt and strips off his trousers. On the bed, he waits for Harry, searching for some baby clothes and texting back to some unread messages.

  
It’s twenty minutes later when Louis stands up from the bed. Normally Harry would only take fifteen minutes for a shower, but now Louis’ getting worried, “Love, you there?”

  
He doesn’t hear anything except for the shower, and he knocks loudly on the door and twists the doorknob more forcefully, “Baby?!” A few seconds of silence, and Louis’ ready to sprint back to their room in search for their keys.

  
“Wha—Lou?” Harry asks from the inside.

  
Louis’ chest relaxes. A bit, “Darling, you alright in there?”

  
“Y-Yeah...”

  
“Open the door for me, Haz?” Louis requests, twisting the doorknob again, “Please?”

  
The shower switches off, and the door cracks open. Inside, Harry’s fully clothed, not even wet from a shower. Louis walks in confusedly, “What’s... You’re not showering?” Only then did he notice the redness of Harry’s eyes, the puffiness of his cheeks. He cooes immediately, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

  
“I’m so fat.” Harry busts into tears, fists coming up to rub his eyes, “A-And I’m heavy and—and look at all these marks!” He gestures to his clothed stomach, but Louis knows what’s underneathe the shirt. Now he knows why Harry insists on slipping on a shirt and sweatpants when they’re sleeping.

  
Louis hums sadly, pulling his boy closer, “My love.” He cooed, “I always tell you you’re beautiful, don’t I?”

  
Harry sniffles and looks down.

  
Louis smiles, slowly sliding Harry’s shirt up and over his head, abandoning it on the floor. He turns them around so they’re staring at the mirror. He noses at Harry’s neck, hands gently stroking Harry’s big belly, “This stomach is our baby’s home right now. It’s is nothing but beautiful. You take care of our little one so good, darling.”

  
Harry sniffles, joining his and Louis’ hands on his stomach.

  
“You’re beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Louis looks at Harry through the mirror, “You get that?”

  
Harry only whines, but it’s a whine that says I love you so fucking much. He turns around and wraps his arms around Louis, who smiles and kisses his cheek, “My best boy.”

  
_SENSITIVITY_

  
“What smells so good?” Louis asks as he steps into the kitchen one morning, greeted by a beautiful sight of his husband in only some boxers and a loose tanktop, hanging over his big belly. He smiles and wraps his arms around him, hands protectively splaying over the stretch, “Is it you?” He noses up Harry’s neck, smiling at his little squeal.

  
“No! I’m cooking!” Harry waves his spatula at Louis, “Get away from me forever.” He hmmps and turns back to the stove.

  
Louis chuckles and, like the little shit he is, latches onto Harry’s back once again, hands over Harry’s chest to keep them pressed together.

  
Only Harry’s gasping sharply, only dropping the spatula as he grips the marble. Louis immediately pulls back, “Wha—love, y’alright?”

  
Harry’s silent for a few seconds, and then he whines. Louis turns him around quickly, cupping his face to check if he’s okay. But the second he sees Harry’s face, he knows what’s up.

  
Harry’s eyes are wide and dilated, lips parted and so red it’s like he’s bitten it for hours. He releases a shaky breath, “Lou.”

  
“Baby?” Louis asks, just to be sure.

  
Harry whines again. Louis smirks. He knows how much Harry riles up at the word, especially if Louis uses it with intention. He reaches behind Harry, turning the stove off. He turns his attention back to his boy. Slowly, he slides up his hands up Harry’s sides until he can reach Harry’s hard nipples with his thumb. Harry’s breath hitches and he leans back against the counter. It’s like he wants to arch his back for more but he’s twitching back.

  
“Lou...” Harry says, “S-Sensitive.”

  
Louis smirks. He makes a move to lean towards his darling boy when Harry shrieks again, “No!” He seems to snap out of his trance, facing his back towards Louis, “After breakfast!”

  
_NAMING_

  
“We’re gonna think of two names, then?” Louis says, settling on the couch and clutching the mug he has in hand. Harry reaches for it, and Louis hands it to him and pulls him close.

  
“One boy, one girl.” Harry states, “I can’t believe Dr. Patty is keeping it a secret from us.”

  
Louis stifles a laugh, “You’re the one who told her to keep it a secret, lovely.”

  
Harry pouts at that, “Well... I changed my mind.”

  
“Gotta think of names either way.” Louis kisses his head, “Boy first.”

  
“William?” Harry grins hopefully.

  
Louis groans, “Babe, didn’t we agree that we wouldn’t be those parents who name their children after them?”

  
“It’s cute, though!” Harry giggles. He hands Louis the mug back and the latter instinctively took it to place on the coffee table, “Little William Tomlinson.”

  
“Hey, the name Sebastian would be good, right?” Louis suggests seriously as if a lightbulb went off inside his head, “And we can call him Seb, or.. Basty?”

  
Harry’s looking at him with so much love and fond in his eyes, “Yeah.” He replies almost dazedly.

  
Louis turns to him and snaps his fingers, though he has his own smile on his face, “Focus, Harold! This is for our child. A horrible name has long-term effects, y’know?”

  
“Okay, okay!” Harry giggles, “How about Oliver?”

  
“Oliver Tomlinson.” Louis scrunches his nose, the same as Harry does.

  
“No.”

  
“No no.”

  
“Lucas?”

  
“L’s, love. Keep up.”

  
“But I like the letter L.”

  
“Ugh.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly, “He or she is already gonna get my last name. No L’s."

  
“Um..” Harry plays with the loose thread of Louis’ trousers, “Let’s go to the girls first.”

  
“Alright. Olivia.” Louis grins mischievously, “Patricia? Luna?” He ends with a gasp, sitting up. The action jostles Harry a bit, who reaches for him instantly, “Sorry, sorry.”

  
Harry runs a hand over Louis’ stomach, “I thought we didn’t agree on L’s.”

  
“Do you prefer the name to be _Huna_?”

  
“No.” Harry rolls his eyes, “Wait wait.” He frowns, then, “Jaynne?”

  
Louis blinks at that. He doesn’t really know what to feel, “Jaynne.”

  
“Well..” Harry blushes at Louis staring at him, “It’s kind of a mix between our mums names? Jay and.. Anne.”

  
Louis softens, probably even softer than they were already were, “I love it.”

  
_BABY SHOPPING_

  
“I like the ducks better, though.” Harry says, tilting his head to the side as he looks at Louis who’s comparing a yellow duck baby onesie to a blue one with frogs all over it.

  
“This looks better!” Louis defends his favorite, thrusting his blue onesie towards Harry’s stomach as if he can see that it fits their little love better, “And so much like you!”

  
“Idiot.” Harry rolls his eyes, “We’re getting the ducks.”

  
“Both.” Louis corrects. He dumps the two items into their basket before continuing on. He passes by a set of polo shirts, “Wait, love—”

  
“Babe, our baby would still be too young for a polo.” Harry reasons.

  
“It’s cute!” Louis’ offended. This white polo will definitely make his baby boy or girl the cutest.

  
Harry snorts, “Only if you find a matching one that would suit you as well.”

  
“Deal.” Louis beams.

  
The onesies and booties and mittens and hats and bibs are all set, and both fathers are left staring at a crib. Louis abandons the cart beside Harry to approach a gray polka-dotted crib. A salesman follows them and informs instantly, “What can I help you with, sir?”

  
“Is this safe?” Louis asks, frowning as he rocks the crib from the side to side. It has rockers installed under it. It’s quite convenient, but Louis won’t hesitate to walk away when he sees even one loose screw.

  
“Best seller in here, sir.” The salesman isn’t intimidated, simply launches into information. It’s a flurry of convenient, safe, various features, long-lasting and market stuff like that. The man eventually slides his shoes off to step into the crib, testing its strength.

  
And well, eventually, Louis caves in. Standing by the cashier, Harry leans over to kiss his cheek as a reward. When they get home, Louis immediately pulls Harry into their baby room once he’s loaded all the stuff.

  
“Obviously the crib would be in our room the first few weeks.” Louis says mostly to himself as he unpacks the tons of clothes, ”Or months.” He glances at Harry, “Or years.”

  
Harry giggles as he folds the onesies into one before placing it on one of the drawers.

lWhen finished, he looks at his husband who’s still unpacking, “Love.” He reaches out to Louis.

  
Louis’ before him in an instant. Harry only pulls him between his legs and nuzzles his nose against Louis’ chest. Louis smiles and hugs around his shoulders, placing kisses on Harry’s curls.

  
“We’re meeting them soon.” Harry looks up at him, eyes beaming.

  
“We are.” Louis cooes, “God, baby.” He cups Harry’s cheeks, squeezing them lightly until Harry’s whining and pouting. Louis chuckles, “Alright, alright.” He holds still, “I love you so much. It’s ridiculous.”

  
_LABOR_

  
“Louis!” Louis’ woken up with a hard smack to the back, and then some. He groans and rolls over, escaping from his husband’s huge paws, “I’m in labor!”

  
“Hu—what?” Louis jolts straight up, stumbling to his feet. He instantly slides their hospital bag from under their bed and swings it over his shoulder. When he looks over, Harry’s giggling on the bed, holding onto his big, lovely belly.

  
Louis sags, “Don’t tell me you’re joking.”

  
“Oh, no no!” Harry says, and then he clutches at his stomach and whimpers.

  
“Love, my boy.” Louis drops the bag. He kneels over the bed so he can place kisses all over the taut skin, “We’re gonna go to the hospital, yeah? Just gotta get you dressed. Wait, did your water break yet?” He looks at the bed. There’s no wet spot whatsoever.

  
“No, it just hurts. Like..” Harry takes a deep breath, “Really bad.”

  
“Do you fancy a shower before we go? Gonna be stuck in the hospital the whole day.” Louis helps Harry to stand, a careful hand at his lower back.

  
“Bath, please.” Harry says, ever so polite.  
After the short bath, with three or four contractions, Louis slides him on some sweatpants and a shirt. He leaves Harry for a moment so he could get dressed as well.

  
Driving his very pregnant husband on the way to the hospital is probably the most stressful and scariest thing Louis have ever done. The whole time, Harry was clutching his thigh, sure to have a bruise afterward. He doesn’t mind, of course he doesn’t.

  
It’s a total of six hours until the doctors finally come in and wheel him to the operating room. Louis’ there as well, dressed in a proper attire the nurse has given him and holding his husband’s hand all the way.

  
“You can do this, yeah?” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hand which is already squeezing his, “I’m here, right here.”

  
“I still think it’s a Sebastian.” Harry giggles breathlessly.

  
“It’s a Jaynne." Louis retaliates, “Or perhaps, a Huna?”

  
“Stop it.” Harry laughs, and then he winces and gasps.

  
Louis’ on high alert instantly, “Wait, what? What is it?” When he looks up, he sees the doctors busy beyond the curtain. They must’ve started cutting already, “Does it hurt?” He feels absolutely useless just standing there.

  
“No, no.” Harry smiles weakly. Despite his words, Louis doesn’t believe him, “Just.. pressure. Can’t wiggle my toes.”

  
Louis smiles. His husband’s here, being cut open and all the man can say is that he can’t feel his freaking toes. Louis loves him.

  
Harry keeps whispering him nonsense, like he’s the one doing the comforting. Louis promises to pay it back for months and months of taking care of his boy. Shouldn’t be hard, he’s been doing it for years. Their conversation is quiet, as well as the atmosphere inside the room. It only stopped when there’s a sudden cry inside the room.

  
“Congratulations, Mr. Tomlinson.” Dr. Patty says, “Meet your baby boy.”

  
Harry gasps, “He’s a Basty.”

  
Louis’ speechless, and he’s looking at his baby boy in the doctor’s arms. He wants to take him away and bring him home immediately. Fuck, that’s his baby. His littlest baby.

  
“Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Tomlinson?” Dr. Patty says, and all Louis can do is nod dumbly before he’s getting handed some scissors. He does it neatly, at least he hoped it was neat, and his baby Basty is getting placed on Harry’s chest, dirty and red all over.

  
“Oh God, baby.” Louis tears up, cupping a hand on Harry’s head.

  
“Sebastian?” Harry giggles, smiling He has his own tears in his eyes as well, greener than usual.

  
“I love you.” Louis says. Those green eyes are staring right back at him, “You’ve done me good, baby. The best.”

  
Harry could only blush.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
